familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Decatur County, Indiana
Decatur County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. As of 2010, the population was 25,740. The county seat is Greensburg. History Decatur County was formed in 1822. It was named for Commodore Stephen Decatur, Jr., naval officer in the First and Second Barbary Wars, and in the War of 1812. Decatur was mortally wounded in a duel in 1820. Recently, Greensburg, the county seat, was selected as the new location of the Honda assembly plant being proposed. Geography from the air, looking north.]] According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.80%) is land and (or 0.20%) is water. Cities and towns *Greensburg *Milford *Millhousen *Newpoint *St. Paul *Westport *Clarksburg, Indiana Townships *Adams *Clay *Clinton *Fugit *Jackson *Marion *Salt Creek *Sand Creek *Washington Major highways * Interstate 74 * U.S. Route 421 * Indiana State Road 3 * Indiana State Road 46 Adjacent counties *Rush County (north) *Franklin County (east) *Ripley County (southeast) *Jennings County (south) *Bartholomew County (west) *Shelby County (northwest) Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Greensburg have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1985 and a record high of was recorded in July 1954. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in May. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. The judge is assisted by a constable who is also elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk. Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversee different parts of the county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare a party affiliation and to be residents of the county. Decatur County is part of Indiana's 6th congressional district; Indiana Senate district 42; and Indiana House of Representatives district 67. Demographics Census Quickfacts |2010=25740 |2000=24555 |1990=23645 |1980=23841 |1970=22738 |1960=20019 |1950=18218 |1940=17722 |1930=17308 |1920=17813 |1910=18793 |1900=19518 |1890=19277 |1880=19779 |1870=19053 |1860=17294 |1850=15107 |1840=12171 |1830=5887 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 24,555 people, 9,389 households, and 6,882 families residing in the county. The population density was 66 people per square mile (25/km²). There were 9,992 housing units at an average density of 27 per square mile (10/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.50% White, 0.05% Black or African American, 0.11% Native American, 0.72% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.10% from other races, and 0.52% from two or more races. 0.54% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 35.1% were of German, 23.3% American, 12.3% English and 9.0% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 9,389 households out of which 34.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.10% were married couples living together, 9.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.70% were non-families. 22.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county the population was spread out with 26.30% under the age of 18, 8.90% from 18 to 24, 29.30% from 25 to 44, 22.30% from 45 to 64, and 13.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 97.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,401, and the median income for a family was $46,453. Males had a median income of $31,790 versus $24,688 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,582. About 6.60% of families and 9.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.40% of those under age 18 and 8.10% of those age 65 or over. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Decatur County, Indiana References External links * Decatur County website Category:Decatur County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:Established in 1822